Power Rangers Bird Blitz
'''Power Rangers Bird Blitz '''is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's '''twelth season of Super Sentai. This season is themed around birds. Rangers * Everett Everett is the Red Ranger. He has the heart of a warrior, but not the body. His zords are the Red Condor and the Crimson Cardinal. * Gilda Gilda is the Blue Ranger. She is caring. Her zords are the Blue Swallow and the Green Hummingbird. * Darrell Darrell is the Yellow Ranger. He is passionate. His zords are the Yellow Falcon and the Silver Ostrich. * Soren Soren is the Black Ranger. He is noble. His zord is the Black Dragon. * Jago Jago is the White Ranger. He is strong. His zord is the White Wyvern. Allies * Mama Eagle Villains * Bloodstrucker * Attirus * Owlin * Air Blades Monsters * Vulkture * Soulgull Soulgull is a seagull themed monster faced in the episode "Not a Living Soul". He has the power to take someone's soul. * Clonedor * Hairon Hairon is a heron themed monster faced in the episode "Hair and Square". * Laloon * Dread Robin * Taffy Duck * Horndrill * Foulcon Foulcon is a falcon themed monster faced in the episode "Stink Twice". * Hourtross Hourtross is an albatross themed monster faced in the episode "Good Time Girl". He traps Glinda in a time loop, forcing her to relive a bad day over and over again and having to face another Hourtross every time. * Slaven Slaven is a raven themed monster faced in the episode "Mindless Fun". * Goodpecker * Slamingo * Ostretch Ostretch is a ostrich themed monster faced in the episode "The Long One". * Twocan Twocan is a toucan themed monster faced in the episode "Vanish into Twin Air". Ethereal Eggs # Red Condor # Blue Condor # Yellow Falcon # Black Dragon # White Wyvern # Green Hummingbird(Zord) # Silver Ostrich(Zord) # Crimson Cardinal(Zord) # Silver Pigeon # Beige Owl # Grey Puffin # Cyan Seagull # Brown Vulture # Blue Jay Arsenal Nest Watch Dragon Watch Personal Weapons: * Condor Sword * Swallow Shotgun * Falcon Axe * Dragon Naginata * Wyvern Tetsubo Wing Cycle Egg Scrambler(Team Attack) Mighty Mode(Upgrade) Megazords * Swoop Megazord(Mach Speed Attack) ** Sky Gunner Megazord(Gatling Blast) ** Sky Spear Megazord(Torpedo Javelin) ** Sky Burner Megazord(Blue Fireball) * Virago Megazord(Dragon Spiral) Episodes # Take Flight # Worth Two In the Bush # Running Wild # Stink Twice # My Fair Baby # Not a Living Soul # Hair and Square # Fat of the Camp # Vanish into Twin Air # Circus of Fear # Imagine Dragons # Enter the Dragons # Dating Swim # Good Time Girl # High and Mighty # Dream Team # High School Musical # The Long One # Little Mother Episode Titles * Episode 4 is a pun on think twice. * Episode 5 is a pun on My Fair Lady. * Episode 7 is a pun on the phrase fair and square. * Episode 11 is named after a band. * Episode 17 is named after the Disney Channel Original Movie. Tamago Sentai Taifuunger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758980/Tamago-Sentai-TAIFUUNGER